le plastique des Baskervilles
by Clmc6
Summary: le docteur intervient dans les landes de Darthmoor auprès de sir Henri Baskerville. une tentative de meurtre, du plastique et un ancien ennemi sont au programme...


Pour sauver un membre de la famille des Baskerville de l'Homme, le maître du plastique, le Docteur ainsi que sa fidèle co-équipière Jo Grant doivent faire preuve d'habilité. Effectivement est en jeu la vie d'un héritier du château des Baskerville, sir Henri. Pour des raisons étranges, la mort de ce dernier est souhaitée par l'Homme ; celui-ci lui propose d'ailleurs, un soir de visiter une de ses multiples usines.

Toujours ponctuel, sir Henri est là à huit heure du soir, l'accueille seul l'Homme habituellement accompagné de son frère, un de ses mannequins en vulgaire matière. L'Homme avait déjà fait visiter à sir Henri ses usines mais il était ces fois-là escortée par son égal.

Jo et le Docteur se trouvent derrière l'usine, au courant par le bouche à oreille de la prévision ce soir de l'assassinat par l'Homme de sir Henri. Le docteur avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer l'Homme, il était venu incognito à l'ouverture de sa dernière usine, cependant, sa co-équipière ne l'avait jamais aperçu ce monstre. Jo et son fidèle associé le Docteur ne connaissaient sir Henri que depuis cinq mois, mais ils devaient quand même le protéger, au risque de leur propre vie ; car sans eux, demain matin au lever du soleil, il ne serait plus.

Vers dix heures, un grincement de porte aigu réveille Jo et le Docteur qui somnolaient tous les deux. D'étonnants bruits de pas et des frottements de plastique se font entendre.

La suite des événements se précipite : au mot « plastique », des dizaines de mannequins, semblables à ceux qui se trouvent dans les boutiques, sortent d'une pièce, qui, en moins de dix secondes se retrouve totalement vide. Le regard que sir Henri adresse à l'Homme est à la fois plein d'incompréhension et de terreur ; mais pas le temps de se poser de questions, le seul moyen de survivre est de courir. Très rapidement, le plastique progresse. Jo et son co-équipier gagnent encore plus de terrain, et, sir Henri qui, à chaque seconde, regarde autour de lui, se retrouve dans un petit tunnel accompagné de Jo qui tente de le rassurer. Il est impossible de calmer la peur de l'héritier de tant de malheurs.

Non loin de ce passage, un bruit strident retentit d'un coup. Il s'agit du Docteur qui, certainement en vain, tente d'arrêter les personnages de plastique avec son Tournevis sonique. Mais contre toute attente, comme par un effet de dominos, les individus contrôlés par l'Homme tombent tous, lentement mais sûrement, un par un et au fur et à mesure, de moins en moins actifs. Bientôt, plus aucune vie ne sera présente à part celles des deux défenseurs et de la pauvre victime de matière vulgaire.

Le Docteur jette un liquide bleu contenu dans une éprouvette sur la matière gluante qui gît au sol. Un gémissement se fait entendre de temps à autre, une fois ce liquide versé sur cette boule. Quelques minutes plus tard, aucune trace physique de cet affrontement n'était présente sur les trois personnes qui y avait assisté et participé.

Un cri de rage retentit alors :

\- AAAAAARGHHH !

C'était l'Homme. Il tira sur son visage et retira son masque :

\- La prochaine fois je t'aurai bien Docteur ! Tu ne m'empêchera pas de conquérir le monde !

\- Qui est-ce, Docteur ? Demanda Jo.

\- C'est le Maître, répondit-il, la mine sombre. Ma Némésis. Laissons-le pour le moment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, aucune trace physique de cet affrontement n'était présente sur les trois personnes qui y avait assisté et participé. "Néanmoins, ces quelques dizaines de minutes laissèrent de profondes séquelles chez sir Henri.

Sir Henri accepta immédiatement la proposition de Jo et du Docteur de quitter l'endroit choisi et il préféra rentrer au château de Baskerville. En pénétrant dans la cabine téléphonique, sir Henri fut impressionné par la grandeur de l'intérieur du TARDIS ; en effet, il s'attendait plutôt à entrer dans une banale cabine.

Une fois arrivé à destination, au château des Baskerville, sir Henri remercia les deux compères et reprit le cours de sa vie, malgré ces faits extraordinairement marquants. Jo et le Docteur, quant à eux, reprirent leurs trépidantes aventures…


End file.
